Fake Fights
by Rasengirl19
Summary: Phoenix and Maya are bored and decide to entertain themselves by fighting with each other. Under their aggressive comebacks however, are their true feelings for each other. Nick/Maya. Rated T because I felt like it.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE ACE ATTORNEY GAMES.

_**Okay, well here is a weird story that I suddenly came to my head when I was having a pretend fight with the guy I like who happens to be one of my best friends. Anyways, we were bored and we started to have a weird play argument online. You know, it's really weird because he reminds me of Phoenix and I remind myself of Maya…also…he and Phoenix happen to have the same initials…go figure huh? Oh, just remember, the italics is what Nick and Maya are thinking. Anyways, enjoy my pathetic story…**_

It was a bright and sunny day at Wright & Co. Law Offices but Phoenix was completely piled up in paper work. He was stressing out and not having any fun. When he thought he was going to burst, Maya suddenly walked in and saw his gloomy expression.

"Hey Nick," she said. "Why do you look so bored?"

"Because I am bored, Maya. Paper work is so exhausting. It's annoying and boring and I hate it. But I have to do it," Phoenix replied.

"Well, I'm bored too! I bet I'm more bored than you!" Maya teased with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, you're more bored than me. (_Although I highly doubt it)._" Phoenix said while staring back at his paper work with an uninterested expression on his face.

"Nick! That was too easy! Come on, you gotta put up a fight! Quit being so dull!"

"Oh well, too bad." Phoenix continued to look at his paper work.

"You're no fun, you know that? (_Why is he being so boring? He's usually not this dull.)_" Maya said while puffing out her cheeks.

"Well good for me."

"You actually like being boring? Well, I'll have to snap you out of it! I'll make you into the least boring person ever! Like me! What do you say?"

Phoenix just continued to look down and chuckled. "(_Good luck with that one Maya. No one would ever be as 'interesting' as you.)"_

"Why are you laughing at me? _(Did I do something stupid? Oh no…what if I did? Ughh…why do I always act like an idiot in front of Nick…I mean he's just Nick! All tall, and handsome, and smart, and funny, and sweet, and….MAYA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?)_" She said with a smile.

Suddenly, Phoenix got up and burst into a fit of laughter. He had to lean over his desk for support and tears came to his eyes because he was laughing too hard.

"Woah Nick! Okay, you can stop laughing now!_ (Okay, I know it's not possible but, what if he heard my thoughts? Oh no…is this a nightmare come true?)_" Maya thought ."Nick! Stop! _(Okay, he's kinda scaring me…)_"

Surprisingly, Phoenix just kept laughing and laughing. His face was bright red and his tears were starting to leak down his cheeks.

"Nick…calm down!"

Finally, after a 5 minute fit of laughter, Phoenix stopped and looked at her with a tired expression. Maya looked as if she had seen a ghost. He then said, "Wheew…boy am I wiped out!_ (Oh…did I freak her out that much? I didn't mean to…I was just kidding around with her. Well, she looks so cute when she's sca-PHOENIX! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS MAYA! But, I guess I finally have to man up and just admit that I like her…But is that it? Like..? Or…is it something more…? Like…ummm…love…?)_"

"Well I would be too if I were laughing as much as you were. _(Well, at least he stopped…)_" Maya said as she turned her back on Phoenix and leaned her back on his desk.

Suddenly, again, Phoenix burst into a fit of laughter.

"_Uh oh, here he goes again…"_ Maya thought as she turned to face the laughing attorney.

This laughing fit lasted a bit longer and as Maya tried pleading with him to stop about 3 times, he started calming down.

"Nick! You're gonna break your voice box or something if you keep laughing like that!"

Phoenix finally had calmed down and sat back down at his desk._ "Well, I think I've freaked her out enough for one day…"_

"What the heck was that about? AND DON'T START AGAIN OKAY? I wouldn't know what to do with you." Maya said as she turned around again. "Anyways, see? All that laughing just proved that my influence is already working! A couple of minutes and you're already laughing as much as Moe the Clown! I should totally write a book on this! It will be called, "How to Laugh, Taught by Maya Fey." Oh yes! I'm gonna be rich!" Maya smiled brightly as she dreamt of the money that she would make if the plan actually came into action.

Phoenix just looked at her with a weary expression and then looked back at his paper work. "Actually," he said, "I'm more bored than ever."

"What?" exclaimed Maya. "How could you possibly be bored?"

"Because I am. _(I'm just kidding Maya, I could never be bored when I'm with you…)_"

"Well then, I'm offended that I'm boring you to death…_(Am I really that boring?)_"

"Well good. You should be."

"Yeah! Fine! I think it's great! I'll just keep boring you! It'll be so much fun for me!"

"Well good, but you're just going to be wasting your time." At this point, the handsome attorney got out of his chair, walked around his desk and stood in front of Maya. "Because I'm not going to be listening, you cow eater!_(Did I just call Maya a 'cow eater'? Is something wrong with me? Maya, I think it's so cute when you stuff your face with burgers. I don't care if I empty my pockets. I love watching how happy you are when you eat.)_" he continued.

"Well, good! And what did you just call me?_ (C-cow eater? Geez Nick, where do you come up with this stuff?)_" Maya said in an angry tone.

"You heard me!"

"Oooooh, the next time you're near a bridge, I swear I will push you off of it personally! You don't even have to run across it!"

"Whatever, Maya!"

"Don't 'whatever' me!"

"What? You think I'm scared of you, Maya? Little Samurai Wanna-be!_(Maya, I hope you know I'm just kidding. I love how you're obsessed with Steel Samurai. It just makes you all the more unique.)_"

"Oh I know you're scared of me, Nick! Little Superhero Defense Attorney Wanna-be!_(Nick, I hope you know I'm kidding. I love how you always act like a superhero in court. I can pretend that you're my superhero when you yell 'Objection!' and point your finger at some guilty person. I pretend that you're fighting evil for me.)_"

"You know Maya, the only thing I'm scared of is if I suddenly turned into a cow and saw you coming towards me! Ooooohhhhhhh!_ (I would run towards you full speed even if I was a cow, Maya. If I could spend a moment with you, I wouldn't care what animal I was.)_"

"Oh yeah? Well all I'm scared of is your annoying face! OOOOOHHHHHH! _(Nick, your face is not annoying. In fact, I could look at it all day. I try to and I hope you don't see me stealing glances at you while you do your paper work.)_"

"Oh yeah, Maya!"

"Yeah, Nick!"

"Don't talk to me Maya! I've had enough of your foolish Samurai talk!_ (Maya, I could talk to you forever and ever. Please don't stop talking to me.)_" Of course they didn't notice it, but Phoenix and Maya's faces were only inches apart. Phoenix was looking down fiercely at Maya's face and Maya looked back with the same amount of aggression in her eyes.

"Really? Well fine! I've had enough of your crazy lawyer talk anyways! _(I love your lawyer talk Nick. You sound professional and awesome when you're in court. I always admire you. But only from afar. I know I can't have you Nick. I really wish I could…)_"

"Don't be jealous, Maya! I know you want to be a lawyer and talk about it with Pearls!"

"Yeah? Well, I know you've always wanted to be as cool as a spirit medium so you could hang out with Iris! But you can't! Because you're a loserrrrrrr!"

"Well, I've never said that because spirit mediums are annoyinngggggg! *cough cough* Bikini!_ (But not you Maya. You would never be annoying to me. Ever. I will always have time to hang out with you and only you.)_" As Phoenix said this, he rolled his eyes to put emphasis in his statement.

"Oh really? And attorneys aren't annoying? *cough cough* Edgeworth, Franziska?"

"Edgeworth is cool! And Franziska isn't even allowed to have a whip!"

"No he's not! And yes she is! And…that…didn't even make sense…." Maya replied with a smaller voice. At this point, Maya and Phoenix were eye level because without either of them noticing it, Maya had backed up into the desk and Phoenix's arms were outstretched and holding on to the desk behind Maya. Because of this, Maya was trapped between Phoenix's arms and torso and they were looking fiercely at each other. However, they were too busy arguing to notice.

"Well, Iris is annoying!_ (But…I did date her for 8 months…)_"

"Oh, I know you think she's good looking, Nick!_ (Yeah, I know he thinks she's better looking than me.)_"

"Yeah! She's totally hot!_ (I really don't mean that Maya…)_"

"I knew it! And I know you think Bikini's hot too!"

"She's the hottest of all! Yum yum yum!"

"See? I can read your mind!_ (I wish I could actually read your mind to see if you think of me at all…because I think about you all the time Nick…)_"

"Yeah, just a little. But at least I have a mind, unlike the guy that you think is totally dreamy!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Larry! Don't deny it Maya!_ (Oh I really hope she denies it, otherwise I might be sick…)_"

"Oh absolutely, you know over time, I've come to realize that he's the hottest guy I've ever seen! I think about him every single day!_ (He's definitely not the hottest guy I've ever seen because I see the hottest guy every day when I'm here. And there is no way I think about Larry as much as I think about you Nick.)_"

"Well good, because I just told Larry the other day that you liked him!"

"Great! So now, I can tell Iris and Bikini that you think they're hot!"  
"Do it!"

"Alright! I will!"

"Yeah, I don't care!"

"Yeah, neither do I!"

"You and Larry can spirit channel together!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you, Iris and Bikini can sit together and do paper work!"

"At least we'll have a good time, while Larry sits there and makes stupid comments and never shuts up!" Nick countered.

"Yeah? Well, at least we'll get somewhere! Iris will just sit there stabbing people while Bikini tells you to help her take a hot bath for her back!" Maya angrily said.

"Well Larry is just going to take you to his sad apartment and get in your pants because that's all he thinks about! You're just being used Maya! How do you feel about that!_ (Did I seriously just say that? Okay…now that was crossing the line…besides, I would never let anything like that happen to Maya.)_"

"Yeah, well I know you're just using Bikini and Iris! Poor things, they don't know that they're dating a jerk!_ (Nick, you're definitely not a jerk. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met.)_"

"Oh please, how many times has Iris been used? By her sister, by Morgan…the list could just go on! And Bikini? Oh she'd just be happy that she'd be going somewhere with a younger man!"

"WELL! Umm….yeah….probably…darn…I'm out of comebacks…" Maya said with a defeated look on her face.

Phoenix then chuckled. Then both Phoenix and Maya realized what sort of position they were in. Phoenix had leaned in so close that Maya was sitting on his desk and Phoenix's arms were trapping her from escape as they were behind her and touching the desk.

"Actually Nick, I have one more comeback…"

"I think I might beat you to it…TAKE THAT!" Phoenix exclaimed as he suddenly captured Maya's lips with his own. Phoenix was a little surprised at what he just did, but he knew it felt right. Kissing Maya was like a thousand fireworks exploding in his heart. Maya on the other hand felt like she was off the ground. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him even harder. Phoenix smiled a little as he felt the pressure of her lips on his. After a few seconds, they broke apart and looked at each other.

"I guess you did beat me to it…but I thought…I thought you didn't like me…and everything you said…I know you were just joking but I couldn't help but think that everything you said was true. I mean…what am I supposed to do if you really did like Iris…? I would…I would…" Maya's voice faded.

Phoenix shushed Maya and hugged her. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maya," Phoenix began, "not one offensive thing I ever said was true. And that thing about Larry, please forget it. I was just joking. Same thing with Iris. Maya…I could never think more of her than I do of you. I would go through a thousand burning bridges if it was to get to you! Please remember that…and…never leave me….I-I- love you, Maya."

"You know I won't leave you Nick! Ever! And I bet I love you more!" Maya hugged him even harder and her cheeks turned into a deep pink. Phoenix laughed.

"You know Nick," Maya said while blushing.

"Yeah, Maya?" Phoenix was still smiling and held on to Maya as he looked at her in the eye.

"That was fun. I'm not bored anymore!"

"Well, me neither. Maya, I would never be bored when I'm with you."

"Geez, Nick you're so corny! But I love you for it!" Maya piped up.

Phoenix laughed, took Maya's waist and slid her off the desk. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"So, Nick…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored again…" Maya said while smiling brightly.

Phoenix laughed again as Maya ran up to him and kissed for the second time in 5 minutes.

"_Suddenly, paper work doesn't seem so boring anymore…" _Phoenix thought as the fireworks exploded in his chest again.

_**Okay, well I hope you enjoyed that. Just saying, if you like IrisxPhoenix, good for you…I personally don't like it. And Franziska and Edgeworth are totally awesome. I'm not making fun of them. And I love Larry! He's so funny. So please don't take offense to anything. The entire time I was arguing with this guy, I kept thinking of how he and I sound like Maya and Phoenix, so a lot of this story is actually what he and I said. Alright. Well, see you later! Rasengirl out.**_


End file.
